


i wanna slow dance with you

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, First Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Friendship, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “Marry me.”Hinata stilled at his side.For one second, one terrifying second, Naruto was suddenly sure that none of this was real. That he made up this romance in his head, a dream from getting a little too into these stupid books with their everlasting love and devotion.But Hinata carefully nodded her head against his, her hand moving to rest on his chest, right where Naruto’s heart was beating much too loudly. He could hear the unsteady rhythm in his ears and feel it deep in his throat. It was similar to the feeling, right after a fight, when everything feels a little too good to be true and his knees were about to about to give. “I want that more than anything,” she said quietly. Her breath was warm on his cheek, her lips brushed against his jaw.





	i wanna slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic! I wrote this because I love Naruto and Hinata, they're just so sweet and fill me up with a yearning <3
> 
> title from the song 'slow dance' by evil (it was also in Adventure Time, sung by Marceline)

It was funny. The books, they always went on and on about how the beautiful maiden, the damsel in distress who held her hands to her chest and weeped for her wonderful hero as he fought off in impossible battles, who smiled shyly at her feet and had hands as soft as a flower’s petal. Or something. But Hinata, well, Hinata-

She was different.

(Maybe Naruto could only make connections on what this should feel like based off of the cheesy romance novels he swiped off of Kakashi’s shelves. The man had a surprising amount of romance novels, actually, which was ridiculous, but made sense in a way. Anyways- most of Naruto’s assumptions on romance and those winding, creeping, jubilant emotions was based off of those dumb books and he couldn’t help that he wound up thinking about it in these moments)

Hyuuga Hinata was in no way a damsel. She was a savior, battle worn, a hero in every right of the word, even if it being said aloud caused her to blush and attempt to hide her flushed cheeks behind a curtain of her silky black hair. She was impossibly soft, yet she had muscles- sometimes she would simply lift him off his feet and Naruto’s eyes would go wide and he’d realize _ oh _ and it was like time stopped and nothing else was real or there as he set his hands on her shoulders and pressed a welcome home kiss to her forehead- and her _ hands _ . Her hands were rough with callouses, with many years of use from training with weapons and learning how to properly use _ herself _ as a weapon for the village.

Hinata wasn’t what the books written about, but Naruto, well, damn, Naruto couldn’t imagine anyone else in his life. He couldn’t imagine this overwhelming love being for anyone who wasn’t Hinata, with all her perfections and surprises.

They lay side by side, Hinata snuggled close to him as she braided small locks of his growing hair while he read another cheesy book Naruto had borrowed-without-permission from his older brother. Her warm breath fell on his cheek as she huffed quietly to herself. Her fingers left his hair and suddenly they were replaced by her nose. Naruto stayed still as she began to sniff at him. 

He couldn’t have smelled like any good. He had trained all day and had forgotten to take a shower when he had gotten home. When Naruto had realized it had already been too late for one- he had laid down and was comfortable and there was no way he was going to stand up unless there was an emergency (which ranged from enemy shinobi in the village or Hinata asking him to grab another blanket from the closet or the living room). 

Despite it, Hinata sniffed him and cuddled closer to him like it didn’t even actually matter whatsoever. 

And-

Well.

Naruto had always known he loved Hinata (even if he was too dumb to actually _ realize _it until he was nineteen) and he had known the second he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her soft lips that this was it for him. He could never look or think about another person like he did for her. So when she smelled his head, like it held his essence or something, he was stupid enough to speak out loud the first thought that came to his head as he gazed, without really seeing a word, at the book in his hands.

“Marry me.” 

Hinata stilled at his side. 

For one second, one terrifying second, Naruto was suddenly sure that none of this was real. That he made up this romance in his head, a dream from getting a little too into these stupid books with their everlasting love and devotion. 

But Hinata carefully nodded her head against his, her hand moving to rest on his chest, right where Naruto’s heart was beating much too loudly. He could hear the unsteady rhythm in his ears and feel it deep in his throat. It was similar to the feeling, right after a fight, when everything feels a little too good to be true and his knees were about to about to give. “I want that more than anything,” she said quietly. Her breath was warm on his cheek, her lips brushed against his jaw. 

Naruto’s toes and fingers began to tingle with anticipation. “Tomorrow. Let’s make it official tomorrow.” He couldn’t spend another day not having it official, and, really, it didn’t matter to him if there was some type of ceremony or not. Naruto loved Hinata and that was enough for him to just stand next to her as the signed the family registration forms and made it official. And he knew Hinata would feel exactly the same, if the way her warm face pressed against him said anything. 

“Our friends would hate us.” Hinata whispered. “Gaara adores you… and the village! Naruto, the village would _ want _ to celebrate, it’s you. They all love you very much.” It was still a hard concept for Naruto to truly understand how the entirety of Konoha now praised him, but it made him immeasurably happy. This village was his home and these people were too. 

“Let's do this for us. We can do something for them later.” 

Hinata kissed his jaw, shifting for better access to kiss him, kiss at his lips, and it was answer enough. They couldn’t stop smiling as they kissed and kissed and kissed and forgot about the book that had fallen off the bed and anything but the growing excitement beginning to form between them.

He woke up with a set of new memories- hours of painstakingly weaving sunflowers together with other smaller deep blue flowers to form a flower crown, and another of a deep conversation he had with Iruka and Kakashi while the three of them sat crossed legged on their bed. Iruka had placed his hand on Naruto’s cheek, smiled in that way that made Naruto feel _ happy _ and said, “We’ll be there, promise.” 

He woke up and caught sight of the crown on sunflowers sitting on the small bedside table, a smile immediately finding a way onto his face before his gaze settled on Hinata. After a few minutes, she sleepily blinked awake, her lips moving into a wide smile. “Hi,” she whispered in the space between them.

“Hi.” Naruto kissed the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

“Even with my morning breath?” Hinata smiled, her hands moving towards his face, her fingers tracing the lines along his cheeks. His heart damn near stopped at the softness of it all. The love in her eyes.

“Um,” Naruto said dumbly as he stared into her beautiful eyes, his chest feeling full, “especially with bad breath.” Which was dumb, but it made Hinata close her eyes and laugh, her cheeks turning pink. “I had a shadow clone make you a gift and another went to ask Iruka and Kakashi to be witnesses for us.”

Hinata peeked opened an eye, curiously looking at Naruto. “A gift?” 

Naruto nodded as he sat up and reached for the flower crown. He placed it on top of Hinata’s head, who laughed and gingerly felt to petals and adjusted it on her head. It was a little too big, and fell down her forehead, but she didn’t seem to mind. “Naruto… thank you.” She placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. They got ready in giddy silence, the both of them grinning and glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes as they dressed. 

The bright yellow sunflowers of the crown Naruto made did not match the purple shades of her clothes, but Hinata smiled as she leaned close to the mirror, admiring her reflection. She was perfect. 

As they stepped out of their small house, they held hands, slowly walking through the village towards the family registry office, enjoying each others company. Naruto found himself looking at Hinata, loving the feeling of her strong calloused hands in his, wanting to press kisses along her hairline and jaw and lips. It was exciting. As they moved closer and closer to the office, to their marriage, Naruto found that he couldn’t quite keep still. He scratched at the back of his neck and pulled at his long hair and kept bowing his head down slightly so his smile was in Hinata’s line of sight.

“Hyuuga or Uzumaki?” Naruto asked quietly as the turned a corner, their eyes following a mischievous cat with a piece of bread inside its mouth. It hadn't occurred to him until they were nearing the office, but now he couldn’t help but wonder which family name they would have. While Naruto was admittedly fond of his name, he wouldn’t object to the Hyuuga name, if that was what Hinata wanted. Her family name meant a lot, and while she had struggled with her father for many years, it was still her family name and an important clan.

“Uzumaki.” Hinata replied. Naruto’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Hinata placed a hand over it, shutting him up. “I know the Hyuuga name is important, but I will not be the clan head. I’m a Hyuuga, but to create a family for us outside of my clan would be… nice.” After minute she chuckled and tilted her head to the side. “To be honest, I always had it in my head that I would take your name. Hinabi once found a journal of mine where I had written ‘Uzumaki Hinata’ in it. It was mortifying.”

Naruto laughed as he slung an arm around Hinata and pressed his nose against her long hair. “Wow, babe, I can’t believe you had a crush on me! How embarrassing!” Hinata laughed and playfully shoved at his chest, before letting her hand rest above his heart. She must have felt how his heart jumped at her attention, because she smiled at him, warm and knowing.

All it took was a few strokes of a pen and they were officially married. When the clerk kindly told them they were finished, Naruto kissed Hinata’s lips before turning towards their two guests and asking, “Anyone up for some celebratory ramen?” Hinata had laughed as she gave an affirmation and they watched as Iruka wiped at his eyes.

Naruto wrapped Iruka in a hug and kissed his forehead. “Thanks so much for always being here Iruka-nii. Now, let’s go eat!” Iruka tightened his hold around Naruto before letting go with a wide smile and a hand ruffling his hair up. Naruto pouted at Iruka as he grabbed Hinata’s hand, the two of them leading the way towards Ichiraku’s. 

Somehow, the ramen tasted better, as he and Hinata shared a bowl, smiling at each other before they both agreed that sharing was not a very good idea. As Naruto finished his last bowl, he set the bowl down, and adjusted the sunflower crown on Hinata’s head, only half aware of the camera Kakashi was using to take pictures of the two of them since they had entered the family registry office clicking once again.

There wasn’t any blatant difference to being married to Hinata than dating Hinata was. They cozied up together in bed and kissed and shared meals and visited their friends and went on missions and trained together. The one big difference had to be the framed picture of Naruto and Hinata, with the sunflower crown on her head, smiling softly at one another, that they had placed in the living room.

Somedays, Naruto would sit on the floor, listening to the radio as he stared at the picture, at that sappy look on his face that made him blush just looking at it. And- he knew his friends would hate him for this- but Naruto was happy that the had gotten married on a wednesday morning with only three other people there to know it had ever happened. He loved the idea that this was something between the two of them, something Naruto had never really thought about, had never seen. 

“What if I’m a bad boyfriend?” Naruto had asked Shikamaru once, when he and Hinata had first began dating. “I don’t know a thing about relationships, ya know?” He never had parents or anyone who raised him who he could see in a romantic relationship. 

“You’re a good friend right?” Shikamaru had said as he shrugged his shoulders in that nonchalant way Naruto always secretly found _ cool _. “You didn’t know how to start, but you do know now, and friendship is the basis of romance.” 

It was easy, being in a relationship with Hinata. Everything she did made him smile, and he loved talking to her and sharing secrets with her and hearing her very own. Naruto still wasn’t sure how to be a good boyfriend, or a good friend, but he trusted everyone to tell him if he wasn’t doing it right, and Hinata even called him her best friend, so he had to be doing right by her. It was funny actually- everyone seemed to think Hinata was meek and quiet, and she was, quiet, but she spoke her mind and told Naruto exactly how she felt about everything- from how he would steal her fuzzy socks to how she thought he ran himself much too ragged to how she didn’t like that he would take up Shikamaru’s offer to smoke sometimes. 

Naruto stepped into their front yard, where Hinata sat on the small porch with the potted plants Yamato had given them, petting the chubby striped orange cat that wandered around their scattered neighborhood. Naruto leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I’m home.” 

“Welcome home,” Hinata smiled up at home. “You don’t have a mission this weekend do you?” When Naruto shook his head, Hinata carried on, “Good. Our friends wanted to get together, all of us, on saturday. I was thinking we should tell them we got married.” 

And- as much as Naruto loved having their marriage between them, he also wanted to yell into the wind that he was married to the most wonderful woman alive. He stumbled over his words, always accidently ready to call Hinata ‘my wife’ as he spoke about her. So, when Hinata said this, Naruto grinned happily as he pet the chubby orange cat. “Sakura’s going to kill me for not telling her right away.”

Hinata laughed. “Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll protect you.” She raised her arm and flexed her muscles, which had Naruto ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ as he watched the muscle move underneath her pale skin. He reached out to feel them and laughed along with his wife as she blushed slightly as he complimented her and moved to kiss along her arm. 

Hinata leaned against Naruto’s chest, enough that he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, practically pulling her onto his lap. She laughed and let him pull her close to him as her hand fiddled with the beer bottle in her hands. Their friends were going on about one thing or another, laughing loudly and trying to speak over each other, and usually Naruto would join along, but Hinata’s jittery nerves over _ telling their best friends they got married without telling them _ was getting to him. Sasuke gave Naruto a frown from where he crouched on the floor, idly swishing beer around his mouth like mouthwash as he stared at Naruto. 

Motherfucker. Asshole. He had to _ know _something and that’s what that was. Or he was uncomfortable. He may be Naruto’s friend, but he wasn’t very close with any of the others, never had the chance to be considering. And the others didn’t exactly make the effort or cared to know Sasuke after everything, they had made that clear enough. 

There was a glint in Sasuke’s eyes as he finally swallowed the beer in his mouth. Shit, he definitely knew something. A lull in conversation happened and Sasuke spoke, his quiet voice loud in the silence, “You’re keeping something.” 

Naruto groaned and scratched at his cheek. “Damn it Sasuke!” Leave it to him to have no social decency. Asshole. Naruto had wanted to build up to telling them all, not have Sasuke dig it out of him after one look. 

“Keeping something?” Sakura pursed her lips and shared a look with Ino, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Like a secret? Naruto couldn’t keep a secret, not really.” She turned towards Naruto before gasping and pointing at him, as though something was written all over his face when he was trying his best to be passive. Damnit. “He is! He’s keeping a secret! Naruto what is it?”

“Is it, ya know, Hokage related?” Kiba tilted his head to the side as he ran a hand over Akamaru’s fur, the dog panting loudly. There was a sudden excitement and varying levels of interest passing their friends faces as they considered what Kiba suggested. It wasn’t too out there- everyone knew Kakashi was looking for an out. He looked at Naruto expectantly and Naruto sighed as Hinata covered her mouth with a hand. 

“No, no, it’s not that. Man, you guys!” Naruto let his chin fall on Hinata’s shoulder and she solemnly pat at his cheek. When he glanced at her, he could see she was biting her lip, trying not to laugh probably, and not willing to be the one to tell them what the big secret was. “I was going to be suave about it! Um, well, Hinata and I got married three months back.” 

The blowback was automatic. 

“How could you two get married without telling anyone!”

“When? What?”

“No way, I can’t believe you too would get married without letting us know!”

“Oh! How wonderful! What lovely newlyweds you two make!”

“I’ve seen you guys since then how could you not say!” 

Hinata sighed and shook her head, waiting until their friends settled down before she began to speak. “We wanted to get married, so we did. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you guys sooner, but it was nice to have it between us and our families for a bit. Kakashi-san took many pictures if you would like to see sometime.” 

Sakura pursed her lips as she tugged at a lock of her pink hair, “That’s fine. I’m still _ pissed _, but I’m happy for you two.” Naruto smiled as he pressed a kiss to Hinata’s jaw, who blushed and raised her hand to push at his face in her embarrassment. It wasn’t long before the conversation picked up, Sakura complaining about the last woman she had dated and Kiba complaining that the only girl who gave him the light of day was Mirai. 

As their friends talked and drank, Hinata shifted slightly in Naruto’s lap so she could properly face him. Her opalescent eyes made his breath stick in his chest for a second before he found it again and smiled at her. “I’m so happy right now,” she said as she cuddled close to him, her hand playing with his. His hands were much larger than hers, but despite it, her hands made him feel _ safe _ and _ loved _. He intertwined their fingers and grinned at her before he let himself be dragged into conversation with Choji and Shikamaru, his hand still in hers, warm and safe.

News of their marriage spread quickly, which they had expected. They adored their friends, but Shinobi were gossips at heart and they were most definitely _ not _ the exceptional few who didn’t care to hear rumors. Somehow- Shikamaru most likely- news had spread to Suna, and Naruto had received a letter from Gaara that he would find time to visit soon. With that in mind, Naruto relayed the message to Ino, who had somehow become the head of managing the inevitable large celebration. 

“It should be fun! We’ll get presents and get to dance and kiss without anyone complaining!” Naruto laughed as he folded up Hinata’s clothes, nice and neat and rolled up just like she liked. He had never been really good with folding clothes, but the style she had showed him was great, especially when out on a long mission. 

Hinata kissed the top of his head as her hand moved to ran through his hair. It was much longer than he had ever had it, but he liked it. It was like his father’s. “I liked our quiet wedding, but I have to admit, I’m excited to have people coddling us.” She pulled away and moved to gather up the clothes Naruto had folded. “Oh, these are good.”

“Really?” Naruto grinned as he shoved on a pair of her fuzzy socks. Hinata pursed her lips at him and moved to lightly smack his arm with a folded up shirt. “What, c’mon! They’re so soft!”

“I know they’re soft, that’s why they’re _ mine _.” Hinata was grinning, her eyes soft, her hair a mess. 

Naruto bit his lip and grinned up at her. “If you can pick me up, I’ll give you the socks.” And with that, he shot up, running around their small house and sliding along the wooden floor, laughing until, after nearly twenty minutes, Hinata caught him in her arms and shifted him in her arms until she was carrying him bridal style. “Wow,” he whispered against her neck. 

“Did you- was this all to get me to carry you?” Hinata blinked down at him. Naruto grinned at her and she sighed, but continued to walk towards their bedroom with a smile tugging along her lips, Naruto playfully swinging his legs back and forth as he kissed along her neck. 

The celebration had been as fun as they had anticipated. They ate ramen and listened to their friends ramble on about how beautiful and wonderful they were together and watched as Rock became a sappy drunk as he kissed both their cheeks and said something about their blossoming love and affection and they danced underneath the stars. 

After stepping on her toes a few times, Hinata had decided to lead the dance, which was much better for Naruto- and Hinata’s feet. He let his head fall on her shoulder and listened to the steady beat of her heart. 

“I love you Hinata,” he whispered. 

Hinata brought a hand up to massage at the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “I love you Naruto.” 

He closed his eyes and let this moment of peace wash over him- in the arms of the woman he loved most in the world, surrounded by friends and family and people who _ cared _about his well-being, the moon watching over them all. A part of Naruto felt like he should string together a poetic string of words, something that summed up every emotion he felt leading up to this moment, but he was never real good with words, so he danced with her and kissed her when he felt like his touch wasn’t enough to express the happiness and contentedness that spread throughout his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, a kudos, tell me what you thought of this. It was so nice to write and I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
